Tokyo Street PriPara
Tokyo Street PriPara '''is a written PriPara fan series created by NightBellRose. It is the sequel to the creator's trology series, PriPara: Mirai no Stories and its sequel, Idol Time: Change! PriPara. It takes place two years after the events of '''Idol Time: Change PriPara, in Topyo (Tokyo). Plot In Topyo's PriPara, betting is everything, even over the littlest of things. At Eden's Basket High, a system has been added, which is called the Idol Ruler Rank system. Idols who have lost bets are labeled as "Servants" who are forced to serve the winners. This led to a never-ending reign of fear for the Idols of Topyo. One day, however, a familiar face arrives, who is forced on a bet that brings her back into PriPara. The change has begun in the streets of Topyo's PriPara... Characters Main Characters * Arata Futaba - The returning protagonist who has changed over the years. She is a Star typed idol who uses Xros UNIVERSE. Her Legend Partner is yet to be known... * Miumi Utatori - A shy young girl with an amazing voice. She lost a bunch of bets over the years due to her inexperience as an Idol. She is a Lovely typed idol who uses Bubble Dance. * Ebikato Raimane - An athlete with big dreams but is very rash in everything she does. She is a Pop typed idol who uses Samu-Raijin. Her Legend Partner is Sakamoto Ryoma, '''a samurai who overthrew the Tokugawa Shogunate. * Chiarah Namisora - A designer with great ideas, yet has a rude personality. She is a Celeb typed Idol Bright ARC. Her Legend Partner is '''Icarus, '''the son of a master craftsman whose wings melted when he got too close to the sun. * Laura Fujisaki - Neon's little sister. For no apparent reason, she hates Arata. She is a Cool typed idol who uses LeviåthÅn Mash'. Her Legend Partner is '''Nemesis, '''the Greek goddess of revenge, balance, righteous indignation, and retribution. * Kibara Kibatsu - The queen of '''Eden's Basket High', as well as Topyo's No. 1 Idol. She is a Natural typed idol who uses Heaven's Basket. Her Legend Partner is Aether, Greek primordial god of the upper air, light, the atmosphere, space and heaven. Secondary Characters * Masato Asukara Music OPs * World's End (Episodes 01 - ??) EDs * SEVENTH HEAVEN (Episodes 01 - ??) Insert Songs * REVIVER *Diamond Crevasse *Tokimeki*Riverie Chapters Terms Systems * Idol Ruler Rank - a system made by Kibara. It is used at the Eden's Basket High, where idols from both male and female PriPara Topyo branches place bets as the loser are named either a busu (female) or dasai (male) * Legend Selection - as an idol continues to develop their skills, a legendary figure from myth appears before them and aids them in a form of plushes. Others * Basket Points - are used to purchase boosts whenever a bet takes place. However, they are only achieved by losing. Trivia * The Idol Ruler Rank system is inspired on the system used in the gambling anime Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler. However, the punishment of the IRR system cannot be revoked, whereas in Kakegurui, they have to pay a debt.